


Act 4, Scene 14

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: @jo: why, COMMENT!! KUDOS!!! PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE ME!!!!!, Canon Queer Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Scorbus, i wrote this for my friends sophie and jonah, itS ALWAYS OK TO PRETEND, please, read this, thank me anytime, the queerbaiting pisses me off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: I fixed itScorbus is canon now





	

**ACT FOUR, SCENE FOURTEEN**

 

~

 

_Hogwarts, Classroom_

 

 

SCORPIUS: I can't quite believe I did that.

 

 

ABLUS: Me neither. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy asked me out.

 

 

SCORPIUS: And you said yes.

 

 

ROSE ( _from behind_ ): So I suppose you've finally admitted your love to each other and planted the seed - the seed that will grow into your eventual marriage?

 

 

ALBUS: You are aware that you're the most obnoxious person in the world.

 

 

ROSE: And I'd agree with you, except for the fact that you're completely in love. Did you see how he looked at you after he came back from the Dark Lord's reign of terror?

 

 

ALBUS: In an alternate reality in which I don't exist and Voldemort reigns, I suppose I'm one of the best things that could be seen after.

 

 

SCORPIUS: And that glance is the glance on which we'll build our palace of love.

 

 

ALBUS: You, my friend, are completely insane.

 

 

( _Slowly, as though he's trying out the words_ )

 

 

My boyfriend.

 

 

SCORPIUS: So I suppose you don't have a thing for older women after all?

 

 

ALBUS: Yeah, because I don't have a thing for women. I have a thing for you.

 

 

_SCORPIUS smiles sappily at him._

 

 

ROSE: This is only going to be weird if you make it weird.

 

 

SCORPIUS: Received and entirely understood.


End file.
